The one with all the twist and turns
by DISC JOCKEY DJ
Summary: I highly recommend you read this all the way through. Constructive Criticism appreciated (Don't be too mean) I apologize if the last few chapters appear short. I really couldn't think of anything else for those really short chapters. I hope you enjoy this and again, constructive criticism appreciated.
1. The journey begins

Scene begins in Ross and Rachel's apartment.

Rachel: Hey Ross, just want to remind you that I have a doctors appointment tomorrow.

Ross: Ok, thanks for reminding me Rach but I won't be able to go tomorrow as we have a BIG test at the university tomorrow and they want all teachers to be there for it. Hope the appointment goes well tomorrow.

Rachel: A test? First I'm hearing about it.

Ross: Yeah, i'm not too happy with the university as they scheduled this yesterday as school was being let out leaving us to scramble to get the classrooms ready for the test. Just send me a text when you're done and I'll call you.

Rachel: Ok. I can't believe the university would do that. Is this the SAT's or an entirely different test altogether.

Ross: A different test. It's something the university put together to see how well the students have been paying attention. They put this policy in place after that one student thought I was gay and bribed me into changing his grade if he made out with me.

Rachel: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Makes sense so no one tries to do that again.

Ross: Yeah.

Scene opens in the doctors office.

Receptionist: Hello! Can I help you?

Rachel: Yeah, I have a doctors appointment at 10:45 with Doctor Fredrikson?

Receptionist: Yes you do. May I see your insurance card please?

Rachel: Sure thing.

Rachel proceeds to pull out her insurance card and gives it to the receptionist who runs it before giving it back to Rachel.

Receptionist: Insurance is all good. Also, what's your co-pay amount?

Rachel: $35!

Receptionist: Ok. Would you like to pay now or pay later?

Rachel: I'll pay it now. Here's my card.

Receptionist: Ok... You're all set and can take a seat over there in the waiting room.

Rachel: Ok.

Seven minutes pass before Rachel is called back by the nurse.

Nurse: Rachel Karen Green Geller?

Rachel: Coming!

Rachel gets out of her chair and starts to make her way to the door the nurse is standing out of.


	2. Devestation

Nurse: Hi Rachel! How are you feeling?

Rachel: Good except it feels a little tender and a bit painful on my left breast. Me and my husband Ross plus my four other friends are sure that I just slept on it funny and that's why it's hurting.

Nurse: Ok. We'll take a look at it just be be safe.

Rachel: Ok.

Nurse: Can I get you to take your shoes off and step up on the scale please?

Rachel: Sure!

A couple seconds later.

Nurse: Your weight is 115 pounds. Now I'll take your height.

A few seconds later.

Nurse: 5,4. You can put your shoes back on and then follow me.

Rachel: Ok.

Nurse: Could I get you to hop up onto the table please?

Rachel: Sure.

Nurse: Could I get you to lift your shirt for me please so we can check out the breast?

Rachel: Yeah.

Nurse: I'm going to press on it/feel around the area and I want you to tell me if you feel any pain/unusual feelings ok?

Rachel: Ok.

Nurse: Do you feel anything when I squeeze?

Rachel: Yes I do.

Nurse: Ok. How about when I run my hand over it?

Rachel: There's a strange feeling there when you do that.

Nurse: Ok. I'll let Doctor Fredrikson know. This may be more than you just sleeping on it funny. There's a possibility it could be something serious but we'll need to run some tests to know for sure.

Rachel: Ok.

Nurse: I'm gonna take your temp real quick and then your blood pressure and also listen to your heart as well then I'll leave you alone so you can have some alone time before the doctor comes in.

Rachel: Ok.

The thermometer was put in Rachel's ear to get her temp, a blood pressure cuff was wrapped around her arm and the stethoscope was used to listen to her heart.

Nurse: Your temperature is 98.5 degrees. Now I'm gonna wrap this cuff around your arm so I can get your blood pressure.

Rachel: Ok.

Nurse: Your blood pressure is 120/85. Not bad. Can I get you to lift your shirt so I can check your heart and lungs real quick?

Rachel: Sure.

Nurse: I'm gonna be putting the stethoscope in various places on your chest. When I place it, I want you to take a deep breathe. I'll do the same on your back. I'll then repeat the process but will ask you to cough instead of taking a deep breathe.

Rachel: Ok.

After a couple minutes the nurse was done and said that Rachel's heart and lungs were fine. The nurse told Rachel that the doctor would be in shortly and left her alone for the time being. During that time some thoughts began to go through Rachel's head.

Rachel's POV.

Hmmmm? So the pain in my breast might be something more serious? I hope it's just one of those cases of sleeping on it funny and that it will go away. I'm really scared to find out what it is in that it is gonna be something serious and that I didn't sleep on it weird like me, Monica, Phoebe, Ross, Joey and Chandler think is the case. Uh oh? Looks like Ross's test is not going good. Lots of students are fighting over it.

End POV

Knock Knock

Dr Fredrikson: Hey Rach, Can I come in?

Rachel: Yeah you can. You're not intruding on anything.

Dr Fredrikson: Ok. So, what's this about pain in your left breast?

Rachel: Me and my friends are pretty sure I slept on it funny and that's why it's in pain but when the nure felt around I felt an unusual feeling there and she thinks it may be something more serious than me laying on it funny.

Dr Fredrikson: We'll do some tests on it just to be safe.

Rachel: Ok.

Dr Fredrikson: Other than that, you haven't had any other issues I should know about?

Rachel: Nope, I haven't had an illness in a while.

Dr Fredrikson: I'm gonna take a look at you real quick and then discuss the testing we will be doing.

Rachel: Ok.

Dr Fredrikson: Can you open your mouth and say Ah for me Rachel?

Rachel: Ah!

Dr Fredrikson: Looks normal. Now I'm gonna take a look at your ears real quick.

Rachel: Ok

Dr Fredrikson: Your ears are fine. I'm gonna take a quick look at your head just to make sure there isn't anything suspicious up there.

Rachel: Ok.

Dr Fredrikson: Hair and head look good as always. Now on to your least favorite portion of the exam, the light being shun in your eyes.

Rachel: Goody.

Dr Fredrikson: Your eyes are good. Now on to your testing. I'm gonna take a blood sample and have that sent in then I want you to go to the hospital immediately for a needle biopsy. This is done similar to the blood test, but we are not equipped to do that here. I'll call you when the results are in.

Rachel: Ok.

A couple minutes later Rachel arrives at the hospital for the needle biopsy. The biopsy is completed and Rachel is sent home.

Scene opens in Monica and Chandlers apartment.

Monica: How'd the doctor's appointment go?

Rachel: Good, except I had to go to the hospital for a breast needle biopsy. They also did a blood test at the doctors office. This is all related to the odd feeling in my left breast.

Monica: Oh my god! I hope it comes back negative.

Rachel: I do too.

Chandler: Hey Rachel. How did the doctors appointment go?

Rachel: It went great except I had to have a biopsy done as the doctors think the pain may be more than me sleeping funny on my left breast.

Chandler: Oh no! Does Ross know?

Rachel: He had to be at the university for a test that they announced two days ago as school was being let out forcing them to scramble to get the classrooms ready for the test.

Chandler: Why would the college board do this? They're usually great at letting the school's know there's a test coming up.

Rachel: This is not the SAT, it's a test the university made up after the scandal between Ross and that student.

Chandler: Gotch ya.

Phoebe and Joey: Hey guys!

Rachel, Monica and Chandler: Hi Phoebe and Joey.

Phoebe and Joey: How did the doctors appointement go? Is the pain like we think it is (The sleeping on it funny)?

Rachel: There's a chance it could be something serious so they ordered a breast needle biopsy which is similar to a blood test which I also had done. The doctor will call me when the results are in.

Phoebe: Oh my god. Let's hope it's what we are thinking it is.

Joey: Yeah.

Later at 4:00.

Knock Knock.

Ross: Honey, I'm home.

Rachel: Come in!

Ross: Hi Rach. How'd your day go?

Rachel: It was mostly fine except the doctors think the pain may not be what we all think it is (as in laying on it funny) and that it may be something serious. The doctors ordered a breast needle biopsy along with a blood test and I should know those results in a couple of days. How'd your day go?

Ross: Oh my god, that's terrible. Let's hope you just slept on it funny. My day was just as bad as yours. The students did not want to take the test. I take that back, about half of my class did not want to take it and threw their pencils on the ground, kicked over their desks and chairs with a few even threatening to stab me.

Rachel: Oh my god, that's terrible.

Ross: I will say that that portion of the class was suspended until further notice with the people threatening to stab me sent to police custody to get a mental evaluation and to get some answers from them.

Rachel: Good.

A few days later.

BRIIIIING! BRIIIIING!

Rachel: Coming, Coming.

Rachel: Hello? Oh, I Doctor Fredrikson! The test results in?

Doctor Fredrikson: Yes they are. You are fine and there is nothing wrong with you. You probably just slept on it funny like you told us.

Rachel: YOU JUST MADE MY DAY! You won't believe how happy I am to hear that. Bye!

Dr Fredrikson: Bye!

Rachel: Ross, Ross come in here quick!

Ross: What's going on?

Rachel: Doctor Fredrikson just called saying I just slept on it wierd!

Ross: That's great! I guess it's time to modify your sleeping habits.

Rachel: I guess so.

BRIIIIING! BRIIIIING!

Ross: I've got it.

Ross: Hello? Oh, Doctor Fredrikson! What can I do for you.

Doctor Fredrikson: Could you please get Rachel on the phone please, it's urgent.

Ross: Yeah sure thing. Here you go Rachel.

Rachel: Hello?

Doctor Fredrikson: Hi Rachel! Can I have you come down to my office please?

Rachel: Yeah, sure thing. See you soon.

Doctor Fredrikson: You to.

Ross: What's wrong?

Rachel: We need to get to his office immediately.

Ross: Ok. I'll drive you.

A couple minutes later they arrive at the doctors office greeted personally by Doctor Fredrikson who takes him to his office.

Dr Fredrikson: Now, you may be wondering why I called you here after giving you the all clear. The situation is that when we were getting your test results, we grabbed the wrong ones by mistake. The one I grabbed was for Rachel Platten. I know what you guys are thinking "Oh my god, singer Rachel Platten who sings Fight Song" but it's not her. The reason we got confused is because she has very similar stats to what Rachel has so I just grabbed that one without checking the name. Anyway, I hate to say this but you have stage two breast cancer.

Rachel: I do? How could this happen to me. When I was waiting for you to come in a couple days ago, I researched it but thought "No, it can't be breast cancer. I'm too attractive to get it" but I guess I was wrong.

Ross: Oh my god! I can't believe this. How could such a disease impact her of all people?

Dr Fredrikson: It appears she had all the ingredients necessary for the cancer to form.

Ross: Is there any treatments for this?

Dr Fredrikson: There are. What we have lined up is six months of Chemo therapy and some radiation to try and kill the cancer.

Rachel: Ok.

Ross: Ok.

Dr Fredrikson: There is a chance that the chemo could cause Rachel's hair to fall out so be prepared for that.

Rachel: Ok.

Ross: Will do.

With that, they head to the coffee house to meet the other four.

Monica: Are the test results in?

Rachel: Yes they are said a sobbing Rachel.

Monica: It must be serious judging by how your crying right?

Rachel: Yes it is. They thought I was fine but it turns out they got the tests mixed up with another Rachel and that I have stage two breast cancer!

Monica: Oh my god. I can't believe it. I was so hoping you just slept on your breast funny and not have it be this.

Rachel: I know.

Phoebe: I can't believe what I just heard. I actually lost a sister to breast cancer who was aged 15.

Rachel: You did Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yeah I did. It was a sad day for everyone in my family.

Joey: My mom had breast cancer but she has been in remission for 30 years now. I think you will pull through a fighter.

Rachel: You think so?

Joey: Yeah! Plus you got the four of us plus Ross to help you get through this. They say love is stronger than modern medicine in some instances.

Chandler: Anyone find it coincidental that my horoscope in the paper said that something bad would happen to one of your friends? I feel sorry that you have to go through this Rachel. I know you will pull through.

Rachel: Thanks you guys. I start Chemo therapy later this week which will last for six months.

A couple days later, Rachel goes to the hospital for her first of many chemo therapy and radiation treatments.

Rachel: Hi Nurse Kim, how are you doing?

Nurse Kim: Good. You ready to start.

Rachel: Yeah.

The nurse then inserted the IV into Rachel's arm which caused Rachel to cringe at the discomfort caused by the needle.

Nurse Kim: So Rachel, is anything interesting going on in your life?

Rachel: No, not really. Other than for the incident my husband Ross had to go through at his university because of a test, there hasn't really been anything interesting.

Nurse Kim: Why is your husband not here with you right now?

Rachel: He's stuck at the university deciding on what to do with the twenty five college kids who threw a fit over the test. The school did suspend them but now it's time to decide on a harsher punishment.

Nurse Kim: Wow, sounds like the incident was serious.

Rachel: It was.

A couple hours later Rachel is allowed to go home as the treatment was over.

One night in bed while playing on her phone her hair fell onto her phone.

Rachel: What the? Hair? Where did this come from? Oh my god, it's my hair! AHHHHHH!

Ross: What's wrong honey?

Rachel: My hair just fell out!

Ross: Oh my god, it did!

After her six month schedule of chemo and radiation, Rachel Karen Green Geller is declared cancer free and is in remission.


	3. The surprise

Enter Ross and Rachel's apartment.

Ross: Hey Rachel? You want me to make you some dinner?

Rachel: Yeah, that'd be great. What's on the menu?

Ross: Steak, Baked potatoes and Grilled Asperagues.

Rachel: Yummy!

90 minutes later after a succesfull meal is cleaned up.

Ross: Hey Rach, you in the mood to play sorry?

Rachel: Yeah sure!

Ross: Could you find the game please? I don't remember what you did with it when you and Monica played it at your guys last sleep over.

Rachel: Yeah, sure. WOAH! THUD!

Ross: RACHEL! Are you all right?

Rachel: I don't know, I stood up to go get the game and my body felt very weak and then I collapsed and am too weak to stand up.

With that, Ross calls 911 to report the incident and then hangs up and picks up Rachel and puts her on the couch. Fifteen minutes pass before the paramedics arrive to take Rachel to the hospital.

Doctor: So Rachel, could you explain what happened please?

Rachel: Yeah, I was going to go get a board game when I felt very weak and then collapsed to the floor unable to get up so my husband Ross called 911.

Doctor: Ok. We're gonna take you in for an x-ray to see what caused you to collapse.

Rachel: Ok.

Ross: Don't worry Rach, I'll be by your side throughout this ordeal.

Rachel: Thanks Ross she whispered.

Doctor: You guys ready?

Rachel and Ross: Yeap.

Rachel is wheeled away to the x-ray room with Ross following her. A few minutes pass with the x-rays being completed. They then proceede to wheel Rachel back to her room.

Doctor: Rachel, I have some ba

Hi you guys the rest of the gang says as they walk in.

Rachel: Hi Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe!

Doctor: I'm assuming your comfortable with them here right?

Rachel: Yeah.

Doctor: Ok. I have some bad news for you as it looks like the cancer is back and has spread to your liver, kidneys, and lungs. It is also at stage four meaning survival is very slim for you at this point. I'm sorry but you probably won't live past three weeks. The survival rate is 1% and all my patients that I had that had this situation have died.

Rachel: I can't believe this! The cancer is back?! I thought we got it cured cried Rachel.

Monica: Yeah, I thought it was gone too but I guess it can come back.

Phoebe Joey and Chandler: Don't worry Rachel, you still have the four of us plus Ross.

Rachel: I know.

As the day went on, Rachel found breathing to be a bit of a burden so she had to wear an oxygen mask to help her breathe.

Rachel: Hey Monica, Could you get a doctor as I'm having a difficult time breathing right now.

Monica: WHAT?! Yeah, I'll go get one.

Rachel: But i'm not wearing an oxygen mask, I'll tell you that much.

Monica leaves ignoring Rachel with Rachel proceeding to yell.

Rachel: MONICA! I am not wearing an oxygen mask!

Monica comes back in with the doctor to a disgruntled Rachel.

Doctor: I'm sorry Rachel but I have no choice but to put you on an oxygen mask.

Rachel Karen Green Geller then glared at the doctor and Monica.

Monica: It's for your own good Rachel. It will help with your breathing troubles.

Rachel: All right, just give me the stupid thing.

Rachel proceeded to put the mask on with Monica's help. Afterwards the other four come in.

Ross: Hi Rach. What's that on your face?

Phoebe, Joey and Chandler: Yeah.

Rachel: It's an oxygen mask that's helping me breathe.

Ross: That sucks.

Rachel: Yes it does!


	4. Tough times

A couple days pass with Rachel's condition taking a turn for the worst. Pain was also becoming hard to manage as well. The doctors were contemplating as to whether or not if Rachel should be placed in a medically induced coma or not. The decision to put Rachel in a medically induced coma was agreed on with each one saying comforting things to Rachel before they began the process.

Joey: I know we had some weird moments in our friendship but I love you and always will.

Chandler: It just won't be the same without you if you die but know that I do love you dearly.

Phoebe: Love you to Rachel. May all the pain go away.

Rachel: Thanks you guys. Could I have some time alone with Monica and Ross please?

Phoebe, Joey and Chandler: Of course.

After that the three leave the room leaving just Monica, Ross and Rachel.

Monica: Rach, I love you. I know our day dates and sleepovers might be over but just know I will be right here with the rest of the gang.

Rachel: Awwww, thanks Monica said a cheerful Rachel.

Doctor: All right you guys, I'm gonna administer the drug now.

Monica and Ross: Ok.

Ross: Rachel, I love you and will be here with you. I'm not sure if your going to make it or not but I will be here by your side as you go through this.

Rachel: That's so sweet Ross. I love you too Ross.

Those were the final words Rachel ended up saying.


	5. The end

Ross did not leave Rachel's bedside at all, holding her hand. Rachel was able to detect Ross's precense by holding onto his hand. Ross then proceeded to sing Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx to Rachel. After he finished, the beeps on the heart monitor were further apart which meant the end was not too far off. Sure enough, the heart monitor went flat which meant Rachel had passed with all four friends plus Ross saying their condolences to Rachel.


	6. Marvel

Ross just couldn't imagine a life without Rachel Karen Green Geller but that reality ended up happening. Although Ross was still able to see his wife's pretty face and hair, he couldn't see her beautiful blue eyes or hear her beautiful voice anymore. Ross also noticed that Rachel's grip hadn't gone limp yet which he thought was weird. What was even more weirder was when Rachel tightened her grip on Ross's arm. What took the gang by shock is when Rachel said "Hi Ross" as everyone thought she had passed away but looked over and saw her eyes open. Doctors came running in and found out she somehow beat the terminal cancer which made it a first for the doctor as his other patients in this scenario have died. Rachel was considered a medical marvel and was released a few days later.


	7. Epilogue

Rachel went on to lead a happy and healthy life after the cancer ordeal and is still living with Ross. Monica and Chandler are still together, Joey is still single and Phoebe and Mike are still together (Although Mike was on a year long business trip in Iceland).


End file.
